


Connor's Pleasings

by Caitlyn_In_Neverland



Category: Connor MacManus - Fandom, Murphy MacManus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom, The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, F/M, Girlfriends - Freeform, Jokes, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn_In_Neverland/pseuds/Caitlyn_In_Neverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor likes to please his girlfriend, lets see how Kelly enjoys it this time ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor's Pleasings

Kelly found herself biting onto her bottom lip, feeling butterflies fluttering her stomach, watching the spiky-brown hair trailing down her body as soft kisses were being planted down her belly. A jolt happened between her thighs as a warm, wet tongue was slowly circled around her navel. She found her breath stopping when a pair of darkened baby blues looked up at her, seeing the gorgeous face of her boyfriend. Kelly's hands gripped at the cover tightly, seeing a devilish smirk appear on his face before he dipped his head back down, only having his hair be in her eye-view, continuing trailing kisses down her body.

An excited, small moan escaped from her lips as her back arched some once she felt his lips come in contact with her fabric covered mound. "Now, why don't we get rid of these, lass?" She heard her boyfriend ask her, his voice husky with lust. It only caused a tingling sensation to start between her legs, making her whimper a bit. She soon heard a low chuckle. "Ya wet, lass. Soakin' these little panties of yers."

Kelly found her cheeks blushing a tint of pink, never the one for dirty talk. Even though it turned her on when Connor spoke these words to her, she couldn't but but still feel uncomfortable. Yet, that was washed away when she heard a rip sound and feeling her panties coming off of her, only to be thrown somewhere unknown in the small loft she shared with him. "Connor, those were my favorite!" She argued softly, looking at him hard and lifting up on her elbows, seeing her shaven area exposed to her boyfriend's mercy.

"Will this make it up to ya, lass?" Connor huskily asked, his voice barely a whisper when he adjusted himself to lay flat on his stomach. He found a comfortable position, pushing her legs opened a bit with his warm and rough hands, which to Kelly felt amazing.

A loud moan escaped from Kelly's lips when she felt the amazing talent wet, warm tongue press against her clitoris, having her fall back onto the mattress once more. He lapped at it a bit, having her arch her back some more while he held tightly onto her hips, keeping her from lifting them. He had her like he wanted her: at his mercy, quivering underneath him.

A gasp escaped Kelly's lips when she felt him lift her legs up more, stretching her womanly part more for him, making the small pink tint form on her cheeks once again. She and Connor has had sex numerous of times while being together, but she always seemed to get self-conscious when she was exposed to him like this.

She darted a hand quickly down to grip at the spiky-brown hair she was so use to by now, holding on tightly feeling that talented tongue move past her folds and slowly began devouring her, savoring her taste. The moans of pleasure she was giving out, was all the encouragement Connor needed to keep going. As his tongue thrashed around inside of her, his lips closed around her clit and began sucking it softly, causing Kelly to jerk a bit. She desperately wanted to lift her hips, but Connor's strong grip on her hips kept her in place.

In her pleasure state, she felt her whole body burning with the pleasure her boyfriend was giving her.

Her head titled back once more and her brown eyes rolled to the back of her head, having her reach up and cup her bare breast tightly. She gave out another loud moan, feeling his tongue dive back into her wet and tight core. She gasped with her brown eyes darkening until they were almost black, and soon when Connor loosened his grip on her hips, she began grinding her hips against his face, continuing to moan loudly feeling her body burn with the pleasure Connor was giving her.

She gripped his spiky hair more, feeling him groan against her, causing vibrations to occur to her as he continued to probe his tongue in and out of her. A pleasure filled groaned escaped from her lips hearing Connor grunting and slurping against her wetness, his tongue continuing to dart in and out quickly. She whimper pleasure-filled went he'd stopped his probing against her defenseless and throbbing pussy, to flick his tongue tip back and forth on her throbbing clit, pressing the very tip on his tongue on it ever so slightly to have her grip his hair more before diving his tongue back into her core.

While one hand was buried into Connor's spiky-hair, Kelly's other hand still rested on her bare breast. She slowly began to massage her breast, rolling her nipples between her thump and forefinger, tugging at it a bit while her moaning escalated as Connor's actions began to grow faster and faster, setting her insides on fire even more so. She once again rolled her hips into his face, continuing to massage her breast and pull on her hardened bud, hearing the sexy sounds of her boyfriend's muffled groans as she slurped her up, enjoying the taste of her juices.

He body tensed up and her stomach knotted, knowing she was close as her moans began to get higher-pitched. Before she knew it, her blood heated much more and with yet another loud moan, she came harder than she ever had in her life, her whole body shuddering with pleasure. Connor only groaned as her hand tightened in his hair and he began slurping up her juices, refusing to let any drop be missed.

He gripped her hips tightly once more, slurping all of her juices until he knew she was done. He found himself smirking, placing a soft kiss on her sensitive flesh, getting a reaction from his lovely lady before trailing kissing up her stomach, between her breast, neck, jawline, cheek and then finally those soft and plump lips he adores so much. He felt and heard her groan, tasting her own self on his tongue as they shared a passionate kiss and soon breaking apart as Connor hovered over her, pressing his forehead against her damp one.

"So, lass, how was that?" Connor found himself asking her, seemingly knowing what her answer would be already. He was just a cocky bastard that way.

Kelly giggled some, ready to open her mouth to answer when...

"Oi, I believe the moans and groans ya got outta 'er was enough, man." the annoyed and sleep-filled voice of Murphy broke through the silent room, causing the couple to turn around to see the bare back of the younger MacManus brother. "Now fuckin' got ta sleep both of ya."

Connor snickered toward his brother. "Don't think I don't know hearin' Kells being pleasured didn't turn ya on, Murph." Connor smugly told his little brother, smirking making Kelly giggle some at their bantering. Such an interesting pair these two, it almost made her feel bad for doing this with Murphy in the room. Almost.

Murphy said nothing, but pulled one of his arms out form under his blanket, raising it up in the air and flipped his older brother off before placing it back under the blanket, attempting to go back to sleep. Connor growled some, finding the gesture from his brother annoying as he turn to look at Kelly, being met with a hungry kiss form her, making his raise on his hunches before he was pushed back onto his back now, her straddling his waist continuing to kiss him. Connor smirk towards her when the kiss was done. "What's gottin' into ya, lass?" He amusingly questioned his girlfriend.

Kelly smirked. "Oh, just returning the favor baby." She simply told him, kissing down his neck, chest and stomach moving her body until she reached the waistband of his boxers, staring at the impressive length of his cock imprint making her brown eyes darken once again. She was the one looking up into his still darkened baby blues, watching as Connor placed his hands behind his head waiting for what was about to happen.

"Cocky bastard." Kelly commented as her hands slowly began pulling down his boxers, ready to return the oral pleasure Connor had just given her.


End file.
